Judges of Hell
by Dragonna
Summary: L'histoire de Eaque, Minos et Rhadamanthe. Depuis leur enfance jusqu'à la Guerre Sainte et au delà. Leur histoire, leur passé à chacun. Leur relation à tout les trois. Romance à prévoir plus tard.
1. Eaque

**_Disclaimer_** :…Je ne suis pas Kuramada, donc ni l'histoire originale, ni les personnages ne sont à moi. Je ne fais qu'écrire une fanfic.

**_Base_** : Saint Seiya

**_Rating : _**Pour tous….pour l'instant

**_Genre : _**Aventure, « Family », Humour, FriendShip, Trucs mignons, Fraternité entre Juges, et de la romance inter-sanctuaire (ou non) à prévoir plus tard.

**_Paring : _**Pour le moment, aucun. Je ne vais pas déjà les dire quand même !

**_Note : _**J'avais déjà fait une fanfic sur les Juges il y a quelques temps mais…je l'avais arrêté pour manque d'inspiration. Dernièrement des idées sont revenues (Vive les voyages en Grèce). Voilà donc la version deux, qui n'a plus rien à voir avec la première.

* * *

_Il n'y avait que du noir, et le silence. L'enfant n'avait pourtant pas peur, car il ressentait une apaisante aura autour de lui. Soudain il vit un papillon sortir du néant. Un étrange papillon de couleur argenté qui semblait illuminer tout autour de lui. Hypnotisé, il tendit la main pour que l'insecte se pose sur sa paume. Une voix sortit alors de nulle part. Elle résonnait autour de lui, profonde, chaude et rassurante._

_-« Nous t'attendons…. »_

_La lueur autour du papillon devint plus forte, révélant les cheveux mis longs noirs de l'enfant et ses yeux bleus azur, ainsi que sa peau pâle._

_-« Tu es le dernier….Eaque du Garuda »_

_Alors devant les yeux ébahis du petit, un gigantesque aigle surgit de l'obscurité. Le roi des aigles, le Garuda, créature de la mythologie indienne. Mais il semblait être fait uniquement de lumières. _

_-« Viens….Viens auprès de nous _

_Nous t'attendons »_

_L'enfant se retourna, apercevant deux silhouettes au loin dans l'obscurité, mais ne voyant pas leur visage._

_« IL t'attends»_

* * *

Ce matin là sur les hauteurs de l'Himalaya, au Népal, dans la ville de Kathmandou un petit garçon ouvrit les yeux, s'éveillant de sa courte nuit passée sur une palliasse posée à même le sol. Autour de lui d'autres enfants de tout âge, trois à quinze ans se réveillaient. Tous ces jeunes étaient orphelins, sous l'emprise d'un homme cruel et avare qui les exploitait sans remords sans divers domaines, allant à faire des petits travaux, mendier ou voler pour les plus petits à la prostitution pour les plus vieux en passant par d'autres travaux manuels pour ceux situés entre ces deux âge ou ceux manquant de beauté physique.

Ils avaient été ramassés dans leurs villages natals, achetés à leurs parents ou pris orphelin sous prétexte 'humanitaire'. Et maintenant ils étaient les esclaves de cet homme sans cœur qui ne s'intéressait qu'à l'argent.

-« Debout bande de paresseux » leurs cracha t'il dans un langage de rue, leur lança à chacun un guignon de pain. « Vous avez intérêt à ramener du fric aujourd'hui sinon ….. » Il n'acheva pas sa phrase, laissant sa menace en suspend. Sa colère était terrible et ne pas ramener d'argent le soir équivalait à une sévère punition, souvent par des coups plus ou moins violents.

Les enfants se précipitèrent donc vers leur matériel journalier, se bousculant pour le saisir en premier. Les plus âgés soupirèrent et allèrent de leur côté se préparer pour leur triste journée tandis que les petits sortaient rapidement pour trouver leurs premier clients.

Eaque sortant avec difficulté sa boîte contenant cirage et brosse. Du haut de ses 5 ans, il se contentait d'obéir à cet homme, effrayé par les menaces ou les cris. Il ne connaissait pas vraiment la tendresse ou l'affection. Il n'avait jamais mangé à se faim. Les autres enfants étaient déjà trop préoccupés par leur survie pour s'occuper de celle des autres. Les plus vieux aidaient les plus jeunes, ceux qui avaient trois ans, mais lui, il s'était toujours débrouillé tout seul.

Il était plutôt petit pour son âge et aussi trop maigre mais cela était seulement dû à une sous-alimentation. Nul doute qu'il rattraperait ce retard physique avec une nourriture 'abondante' et équilibrée. Son point fort était surtout ses immenses yeux bleu foncés au milieu d'un visage pâle encadré de mèches sombres et ondulés. Il était si mignon que beaucoup de personnes, des jeunes femmes surtout, attendrie et apitoyée par sa faiblesse lui donnait toujours quelques sous mais si peu au total. Surtout que cet argent n'était pas pour lui finalement. Il était 6 heures du matin et il faisait froid, très froid en ce matin d'hiver. Il souffla dans ses mains écorchées et resserra autour de lui ses habits qui tenait plus des haillons.

- « Bonjour petit » fit une voix derrière lui. Etonné il se retourna et vit un homme, assis sur un banc qui venait de replier son journal. . Eacque cligna des yeux, ne s'étonnant pas devant les yeux d'or et les cheveux de même couleur du visiteur. Ne s'étonnant même pas de cette étoile noire dessinée sur son front.

- « Bonjour monsieur » répondit il timidement. L'homme se pencha pour regarder l'enfant et demanda avec bienveillance :

- « Tu as faim ? »

Le petit écarquilla les yeux et sentit son ventre gargouiller, comme pour répondre à la question. L'homme se leva, ne se souciant même pas de son journal qu'il abandonnait et tendit la main à l'enfant, le couvrant d'un regard doux.

Timidement le petit la prit, le laissant l'entraîner vers un quartier plus riche et entrer dans un petit restaurant simple mais où de délicieuses odeurs le firent presque immédiatement défaillir.

- « Tu n'as jamais fait de vrais repas n'est ce pas ? » demanda le jeune homme aux yeux couleur or en le soulevant pour l'assoir sur la chaise avant de prendre place face à lui.

- « Heu….Je me souviens plus » fit piteusement l'enfant, qui avait préféré oublier le passé pour ne pas pleurer sans cesse de sa cruelle vie actuelle. En face de lui l'homme parlait avec le serveur et Eaque préféra regarder autour de lui, admirant le décor du restaurant. Il se sentait en sécurité depuis longtemps, l'idée que cet inconnu pouvait peut-être être un type louche ne l'avait même pas effleuré. Il sentait comme une douce chaleur l'envahir, comme si quelque chose d'inexplicablement 'familier' le rassurait intérieurement.

- « Donc un thukpas et après un Dal Bhat, ça te va ? » L'enfant écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait qu'on lui propose autant de choses à mange, et qu'il n'avait jamais goûté en plus. Il hocha la tête, balbutiant des remerciements et l'homme en face se mit à rire avec amusement devant cet adorable petit garçon. Quand les plats arrivèrent, l'enfant avala le premier à toute vitesse, comme si sa vie en dépendant, comme si il avait peur qu'on lui vole. Car le soir, là ou il vivait, les plus forts volaient la soupe des plus faibles et il fallait vite manger pour que cela ne leur arrive pas.

- « Hé du calme, personne ne va te le prendre ici tu sais ? » Eaque stoppa et leva ses yeux nuit vers celui qui les avaient or. Comment savait-il à quoi il pensait ? Avait il simplement deviné ou…..

- « Disons que je ne suis pas comme tout le monde mon garçon ! »

L'enfant ouvrit des yeux ronds et regarda l'homme avec surprise. Pour la première fois depuis…longtemps, sa curiosité l'emporta sur sa timidité et sa crainte des adultes. D'un autre côté, il n'avait absolument pas peur de cet homme si bon avec lui. Personne ne l'avait traité comme ça depuis des années et c'était suffisant pour qu'il fasse confiance à cette personne.

- « T'es qui monsieur ? » demanda t'il avec un regard étonné, regardant plus attentivement l'homme devant lui. Celui-ci avait un regard plutôt doux et un petit sourire rassurant. Vêtu d'une tenue traditionnelle népalaise et d'un châle en cachemire il ne semblait pas pourtant être de cette origine. _Un voyageur peut être ? Ou un pèlerin ? Ou quelqu'un qui venait de s'installer ici ?_

- « Je m'appelle Hypnos. » Il prit une gorgée de vin et sourit à l'enfant le regardant avec cette curiosité qui le rendait franchement mignon. « Et toi ? » Il savait déjà la réponse mais bon…..

- Eaque » Répondit le petit garçon. Il vit comme une lueur dans le regard d'or de l'homme mais ce fut si rapide qu'il cru s'être trompé. Il préféra s'attaquer à son Dal Bhat, mordant avec délice dans les morceaux de viandes. Il sentait ses forces revenir, ça faisait si longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien.

L'homme reprit aussitôt son histoire, comme satisfait de lui-même.

- « Ho ! Tu portes le nom d'un des Juges des Enfers dans la Mythologie Grecque. C'était d'ailleurs lui qui gardait les clés de ce « tribunal » où l'on jugeait les morts. » Eaque leva à nouveau les yeux vers l'homme aux cheveux d'or se demandant pourquoi on lui avait donné un tel nom. _Pourquoi un nom en rapport avec la mythologie grecque ? Peut être que ses parents aimaient ce pays, tout simplement ?_ Puis une nouvelle question s'imposa à son esprit, cette fois en rapport avec ce qu'avait dit son interlocuteur.

-« Pourquoi on jugeait les morts ?

- Mais parce ceux qui avaient commis de très mauvaises actions et qui n'avaient pas été punis de leurs vivants devaient l'être morts ! » Hypnos préféra cacher certaines choses, d'abord parce que le petit était jeune, ensuite pour ne pas lui faire peur. Il ne put s'empêcher de s'émerveiller devant les pouvoirs d'Hadès qui, même privé de corps, avait été capable d'enclencher la réincarnation des trois juges. Chacun avait désormais un nouveau corps, une nouvelle personnalité et une nouvelle identité, même si il gardait le même nom (et les même pouvoirs).

- « Ha bon ? » s'étonna le petit, il tenta de se représenter le lieu où cela devait avoir lieu et n'y parvint pas. _Comment imaginer un monde des morts ?_ Et d'ailleurs…« Monsieur ?

- Hum ?

- Vous avez dit **_« l'un des Juges »_** Il y en avait d'autres ? » L'enfant, depuis que le Grèce était évoqué sentait quelque chose remuer en lui voulait en savoir plus.

-« Oui il y avait Minos, qui de son vivant était le Roi de Crête et qui au Tribunal des Morts s'occupait lui-même de ceux qui avaient été tués alors qu'ils étaient innocents. Il a toujours été juste de son vivant comme de son était de Juge aux Enfers. Et enfin il y avait Rhadamanthe. Lui s'occupait d'exécuter le châtiment des âmes après le Jugement et veillait également sur l'entrée des Champs Elysées (Région des Enfers qui s'apparente au Paradis). »

Ces deux noms, plus que le reste éveillèrent quelque chose dans le cœur de l'enfant. Il les connaissait ces noms. Cela évoquait pour lui un étrange sentiment d'affection, de confiance. Un long silence se plaça entre eux. L'enfant se concentra un peu plus…..pourquoi connaissait-il ces noms alors qu'il ne les avait jamais entendus ? Soudain il écarquilla les yeux, une sorte de vision d'imposa à son esprit. Au côté de cet aigle géant qui hantait ses pensées, une étrange créature semblant être un mélange de 'gros' chat et d'aigle et l'autre un énorme lézard (dragon peut être ?) avec des ailes. Quelles étaient ces étranges créatures ?

N'ayant jamais ouvert de livres de légendes, il n'aurait pas pu reconnaître le Griffon et le Wyvern. Mais il lui semblait, même en ignorant leur nom, qu'il les connaissait. Comme des personnes qu'il n'avait pas vues depuis longtemps et qui lui manquait.

_Minos…._

_Rhadamanthe….._

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi cela lui était il si familier ?_

L'homme aux cheveux d'or sembla profiter de cet instant pour reprendre la conversation, abordant un nouveau sujet. Ils avaient finis de manger et l'enfant baillait, épuisé par ce premier repas copieux depuis longtemps. Hypnos réfléchit quelques instant à la conduite à tenir pour décida de faire comme son frère aurait fait. _Aller hop je l'embarque ! Il sera plus heureux de toute façon. Vu sa vie il ne regrettera même pas le passé_. Il termina néanmoins la conversion.

- « Dis moi petit, tu crois aux Dieux ?

- Ben oui…..Bouddha ? » Le 'jeune' homme aux yeux d'or se mit à rire doucement et, tendant la main par dessus la table, ébouriffa les cheveux noirs. Il s'était attendu à cette réponse et de voir qu'il ne s'était pas trompé l'amusait. _Il est trop mignon_, ne put il s'empêcher de penser.

- « Je ne pensais pas vraiment à Bouddha petit !

- Alors….non désolé. » L'enfant semblait avoir tout oublié avec la présence du Dieu du sommeil. Là encore il avait l'impression de le connaître, de même que son nom 'Hypnos', ça lui disait quelque chose, comme un secret enfoui qui venait d'être découvert, comme un souvenir qui vint de resurgir de la mémoire.

- « C'est bizarre, j'ai l'impression de vous connaître !

- Hum ? Ha oui ? » Fit l'homme, un étrange sourire aux lèvres, ravi de voir que l'enfant, inconsciemment, l'avait reconnu. « Peut être que c'est le cas ? » Les yeux bleus emplit d'innocence de l'enfant le firent sourire et il se leva, tendant la main au petit. « Dis-moi mon petit ?

- Oui ?

- Voudrais-tu venir avec moi ? » L'enfant le regarda avec surprise, ne croyant pas ce qu'il entendait. Cet homme allait l'emmener avec lui, loin de cette vie d'esclave qu'il avait ? Loin de cet homme qui le maltraitait tellement.

- « O…oui monsieur……

- Très bien, allons chercher tes frères ! »

* * *

A suivre. (Direction la Norvége...Allons chercher Minos)

_1/ Dans le rêve au début, Eaque voit un papillon argenté. Je suppose que tous le monde, rien qu'avec la couleur 'a reconnu' Thanatos. Dans la mythologie grecque, les attributs communs à Thanatos et à la Nuit sont les ailes et le flambeau renversé ; mais Thanatos est encore distingué par une urne et un papillon. L'urne est censée contenir des cendres, et le papillon prenant son essor est l'emblème de l'espoir d'une autre vie. Ici c'est le cas, le papillon d'argent symbolise la nouvelle vie que va avoir Eaque._

_2/ Certains vont me dire « Comment Eaque peut manger autant alors qu'il est sous alimenté, son corps ne supporterait pas autant de nourriture. Je vous répondrais donc tout de suite que normalement oui mais là il y a un dieu (Hypnos) face à lui et que celui-ci a donné un divin coup de pouce. Voilà._

_3/ Le **Dal Bhat** est le plats typique népalais : peut être servi dans plusieurs petits plats comme ici ou dans une grande assiette ou un grand plat avec tout dedans dans des petits coins. Il y a du riz blanc cuit a la vapeur, des lentilles (pas les mêmes que les nôtres, des lentilles jaunes...) servies dans une sauce épicée (il y a des épices partout...), des légumes servis eux aussi dans une sauce épicée, quelques crudités (oignons, concombres, tomates, carottes) et souvent il y a une petite galette servie avec des sauces ou du yaourt blanc._

_Les **thukpas**, ce sont des soupes épicées avec des nouilles et la aussi on y ajoute ce que l'on veut: légumes, œufs, viande (mouton, buffle, poulet). C'est plus un plat tibétain que népalais._

* * *


	2. Minos

_**Chapitre 2 : Minos**_

_Pour Le blabla, allez voir le chapitre précédent. J'ai pas envie de me répéter alors que c'est toujours pareil._

* * *

- « Et là ! Attention ! Sortit des bois le graaandddd méchant loup ! Grrrr » Et la figurine de tissu s'agita, soudain penchée vers l'auditoire. Un concert de petits cris de stupeur envahit la pièce, les enfants se serrant les uns contre les autres, tandis que le provocateur de ceux-ci souriait de son effet, la main droite couverte une marionnette cousue en forme de loup et la gauche en tenant une autre en forme de petit chaperon rouge.

Il avait environ 6 ans, ses cheveux était d'une jolie couleur neige avec de légers reflets bleue ou argent selon la lumière. Sa peau était plutôt pâle, en habituée du pays froids qu'était la Norvège, et ses yeux brillaient d'un magnifique éclat doré. Il était assis en tailleur sur son lit, devant une bande de petits âgé de 3 à 5 ans qui riaient devant son habileté à raconter les histoires qu'il avait lui-même entendu. Bien sûr ce n'était pas fidèle à cent pour cent mais les enfants adoraient quand même.

- « Et alors qu'est qui se passe Mimi ? » demanda un petit garçon de 3 ans aux cheveux également blanc argenté et aux yeux violet. Il ressemblait énormément au premier mais pourtant, il n'y avait aucun lien de parenté entre eux.

- « Haha…..tu vas voir Rune… Le loup demanda : « Petit chaperon rouge !! Ou tu vas ? Et le petit chaperon rouge….

- Les enfants » fit une des 'gouvernante' en entrant dans la pièce. « C'est l'heure du repas, allez vous laver les mains ! » Les petits jetèrent un regard plain de regrets sur leur 'grand frère' qui retirait ses marionnettes de ses mains et les tendait à la femme avec un soupir. « Suivez l'exemple de Minos au lieu de râler ! » Elle tourna les talons et le enfants la suivirent, parlant à voix basse entre eux.

Le petit de 6 ans, bien plus à l'avant que les autres, marchait dans le couloir, plongé dans des pensées enfantines. Ce n'était pas un enfant comme les autres, selon les plus grands des autres pensionnaires de l'orphelinat, donc ils pouvaient l'embêter (_raisonnement de voyou_ …). La première raison était son nom « Minos ». Ce nom était d'origine grecque et était celui d'un ancien roi. A peine prétentieux donc… En plus, à son âge il savait déjà lire, écrire _–un peu-_ et compter. Ensuite par sa manie d'être toujours poli, bien élevé, respectant les règles à la lettre, s'occupant les plus petits. Aux yeux des plus vieux c'était donc un fayot. Ca aussi, ça les agaçaient.

_Adorable certes mais quand même…._

Le pire étant qu'il ne leur répondait jamais, leur jetant un regard chargé de mépris !

Du coup ils le détestaient encore plus. Ils disaient qu'il n'était qu'un affreux petit prétentieux. Et que ça a 6 ans, c'était grave. Pour eux, il fallait donc encore le taper, pour qu'il s'excuse….

_…ce qui n'arrivait jamais._

Minos s'arrêta à la fenêtre, le regard attiré par un papillon posé sur la branche d'un petit arbuste dehors. Un papillon, comme dans son rêve qu'il avait fait il y a 10 jours. Une voix douce, profonde qui semblait venir de loin lui avait dit qu'IL l'attendait, que des personnes l'attendaient. _Qui ?_ Et puis d'où venais ce Griffon fait de lumière qui avait surgit du néant et l'avait fixé dans les yeux, s'imprimant dans son âme. _Un griffon ? Pourquoi ?_ Minos savait le nom de la créature car il avait cherché dans les livres de l'orphelinat. Il n'aimait pas ne pas savoir. Donc il apprenait. Voilà. Les deux autres créatures de son rêve, posté à sa droite et à sa gauche lui était néanmoins inconnu. L'un ressemblait de près ou de loin à une espèce de dragon et l'autre à un aigle immense mais leurs noms, ça il les ignorait. Et puis, quelle importance ? Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Même si il était bizarre.

_…..Que c'était agaçant d'avoir l'impression de savoir et de pas pouvoir mettre un mot ou un nom dessus ! Il était sûr de l'avoir « sur le bout de la langue » pourtant ! Fichu sentiment quand même !_

* * *

Après s'être soigneusement lavé les mains il s'assit avec les autres à la table des petits. Ses yeux mauves survolèrent la pièce, se teintant légèrement de mépris en passant sur les plus vieux des pensionnaires. Parce qu'ils étaient plus grands, plus forts, qu'ils étaient plus intelligents, ils se permettaient de tyranniser les petits. Le pire étant qu'ils profitaient du faible nombre de surveillants pour voler les rations des plus jeunes. Surtout que les repas ici étaient plutôt légers à cette période de l'année, ce soir par exemple c'était soupe, pain et fromage, et fruits. Ca, que la loi du plus fort règne, le jeune Minos ne le supportait pas mais dénoncer sans preuves était difficile et puis les petits avaient trop peur pour se plaindre.

_C'est mal de voler ! Vous profitez de votre force, c'est pas juste !!_

_Vous serez punis un jour Bande de Méchants ! _

_Et pis vous rirez plus d'abord ! C'est **moi** qui ricanerais ! Et pis vous méritez même pas qu'on vous pardonne ! Vilains ! Pas Beaux !_

Sur ces pensées mi matures pour la première phrase, mi enfantines pour le reste, l'enfant se mis à manger rapidement pour ne pas risquer de faire parti des 'victimes'. Surtout qu'avec sa tignasse il ne passait pas inaperçu….comme Rune d'ailleurs. Il tourna la tête vers le bambin qui était à sa droite et ouvrit des yeux ronds. Le petit aux mèches blanches pleurnichait, sautant sur place pour essayer de récupérer son bien volé par un grand. Rune commençait à pleurer devant cette injustice qui lui tombait dessus à son tour.

- « Rends-moi mon pain ! Mézannntt » s'écria t'il alors, se mettant à accidentellement zozoter sous l'effet de '_sa petite crise de nerfs'_ qui faisait suite au vol. Le garçon de 10 ans qui venait de lui rafler son pain le poussa alors violement par terre et englouti la moitié de la ration du petit. Les yeux violets s'emplirent instantanément de larmes et la lèvre inférieure de Rune trembla.

- « C'est la loi du plus fort minus ! Ou de la jungle, comme tu veux » Et en ricanant 'le grand' repartit à sa table, terminant le fruit de son larcin. Le petit pleurnichait, toujours par terre. Minos lui saisit le poignet et l'assit à sa place, à côté de lui. Il lui passa la main dans ses courtes mèches aux reflets d'argent.

- « Pleures pas !

- Mais mon paiiinnnnn !! » Chouina la petit en larmes. Minos soupira, attrapa le sien et le tendit à son petit camarade, ignorant sa propre faim, il pouvait s'en passer pour une fois. L'enfant renifla et s'essuya les yeux avec sa manche, regardant l'autre comme s'il était l'un des sept merveilles du monde.

- « C'est vrai ? Je peux ?

- Bien sûr ! » Le petit saisit avec joie le cadeau et mordit dedans avec appétit. Minos se reconcentra sur sa soupe, ignorant à nouveau son estomac qui ne semblait pas être d'accord avec son acte de générosité.

_Bizarrement, devant cette bonne action, il se sentait encore mieux qu'avant !_

* * *

Le lendemain il marchait dans la cour, rasant les murs pour rester dans leur ombre et qu'on l'oublie. S'arrêtant devant la grille, il vit un homme étrange qui avait des yeux d'or et des cheveux de même couleur. Habillé d'une tunique qui faisait penser qu'il venait d'un pays chaud il le regardait, un petit sourire aux lèvres. A côté de lui, un petit garçon de cinq ans environ, petit et maigre, était agrippé au pantalon de l'homme, jetant des regards craintifs autour de lui. Ses cheveux noirs encadraient une peau pâle qui ne devait pas avoir beaucoup connue la chaleur. Ses yeux bleus, par la lueur de crainte qui les emplissaient, montraient que l'enfant avait été battu dans le passé et sa façon de se presser contre l'homme montrait également qu'il cherchait une protection. Minos accrocha alors le regard du petit qui s'immobilisa en le voyant.

- « Bonjour Minos » fit le seul adulte d'une voix douce et chaleureuse. L'enfant aux longues mèches blanches cligna des yeux. Il avait l'impression d'être le seul à entendre la voix de l'inconnu. Il prit une inspiration et répondit par la même salutation dans a langue natale.

- « Je vois que, quelque sois ton existence, tu reste au fond un être juste….. » La voix raisonna à nouveau, et une douce chaleur l'entourait. Ses yeux d'or se posèrent sur l'autre enfant qui le regardait aussi.

_Eaque..._

_Minos..._

-« MINOSSSS » cria une voix, arrachant l'enfant à ses pensées et cette étrange emprise. Il se retourna vers Rune qui accourait vers lui. « Le directeur, y veut te voir ! » L'inconnu posa son regard doré sur l'autre enfant et eut un nouveau sourire, un tout petit inquiétant, mais personne ne le remarqua.

- « Bonjour mon enfant » prononça cet étrange homme aux pupilles et mèches dorées. Une étoile mystérieuse apparut sur son front quand un souffle de vent vit voleter doucement sa frange. Minos semblait incapable de détacher son regard de cet être qui semblait tellement humain et en même temps tellement surréaliste.

- « C'est qui le monsieur Minos ? » demanda Rune, en étant également incapable de ne point regarder cet être (divin mais ça ils ne savaient pas). Soudain le petit brun tira sur la manche de l'homme avec timidité et l'interpellé baissa les yeux vers le népalais, un regard interrogateur posé sur lui.

- « Tu parles leur langue monsieur ?

- Je parle toute les langues Eaque, je suis un dieu, je te l'ai dit ! » L'enfant ne dit rien mais semblait réellement émerveillé, les yeux emplis d'étoiles. Minos lui cligna les siens. L'inconnu avait parlé dans sa langue (le norvégien) et dans celle de cet Eaque sans hésiter un seul instant, comme si…il parlait toutes les langues et qu'elles étaient toutes ses langues natales. Car personne ne pouvait imiter si bien un accent et si naturellement aussi. Bizarre quand même…..

- « Vous êtes qui au juste ? » fit il en croisant ses petits bras sur son torse, ses yeux posé sans ciller sur l'autre qui eut un petit rire.

- « Perspicace…comme toujours Minos. » fit le dieu à voix basse, il reprit aussitôt à voix haute « Je suis Hypnos ! »

Minos écarquilla les yeux, et referma la bouche qu'il ouvrait pour poser une question. Ce nom…il lui était familier mais il ne savait pas ni comment, ni où…

- « Vous voulez quoi ?

- Ho….Rien de particulier ! Je suis venu chercher quelqu'un…….

- Vous voulez adopter un enfant monsieur ? » Demanda Rune en cessant de se cacher derrière Minos. L'homme eut un petit sourire et répondit à l'enfant, de la voix douce qui semblait le caractériser.

- « En quelque sorte…. J'étais venu chercher ….un enfant mais finalement, j'en emmènerais peut-être deux. Vous semblez vraiment être ce que je cherche. Minos surtout mais toi aussi Rune, tu m'intéresse. »

_Je ne pensais pas trouver le Barlog si vite mais….tant mieux, je vais l'envoyer à Thanatos, qu'il s'occupe de lui, ainsi que des spectres qu'on a trouvé. Contrairement aux juges qui sont réincarnés par Hadès tout les 300 ans, les spectres, eux sont comme les chevaliers d'Athéna, les marinas de Poséidon ou les guerriers divins d'Odin. Je vais l'embarquer au cas où, on sait jamais qu'un Chevalier d'Athéna passe dans le coin, il serait capable de le ramener au sanctuaire de celle ci...Ca serait embêtant! _

Les deux petits aux cheveux blancs se regardèrent et demandèrent, presque d'une même voix.

- « Vraiment ?

- Mais oui….Par contre, je serais sans doute obliger de t'envoyer à mon frère Rune, car je dois encore trouver Rhadamanthe et avec trois enfants, j'aurais beaucoup de travail. Mais ne t'en fais pas, il n'est pas méchant, un peu râleur seulement mais sinon…il ne se met jamais en colère sans raison!»

Minos et Rune se regardèrent, surpris. On venait les tirer de cet orphelinat ? C'était presque trop beau pour être vrai. Soudain un homme s'approcha, c'était le directeur de l'orphelinat. Il suffit d'un seul échange de regard avec le dieu pour qu'il devienne tout sucre et tout miel, et le fasse entrer. Après une longue discussion dans le bureau, l'homme ressortit et ordonna aux deux enfants à cheveux blancs d'aller faire leur sac et d'être prêt à partir.

Du haut de leur 6 et 3 ans, aucun des deux ne s'étonna d'une telle vitesse de procédure et obéirent, ravi de sortir d'ici.

Une fois dehors, hors de vue, Hypnos posa un genou à terre devant Rune et tendit la main, la posant sur le front du futur Barlog. Envoyant un rapide message mental à son jumeau il utilisa ses pouvoirs pour téléporter le petit aux Enfers. Puis il se tourna vers les deux autres, qui avaient encore les yeux émerveillés par ce qu'il venait d'accomplir.

- « Bien, maintenant, allons chercher Rhadamanthe… »

* * *

A suivre (Direction l'Angleterre, Allons chercher le petit mons...heu Rhada)

_Pour ceux qui trouvent que Mini Minos est cliché, oui c'est vrai mais je l'ai fait exprès pour mettre une touche d'humour. Déjà que Mini Eacque est un enfant exploité et battu qui doit apprendre la confiance, et que je vous réserve une grosse surprise pour Rhada, je voulais faire un Minos sans trop de problèmes pour que Hypnos n'est pas trop de boulot à faire. Il va déjà en baver alors..._

* * *


	3. Rhadamanthe

_Pour le blabla, toujours pareil, reportez vous au premier chapitre_

* * *

Dans les rues d'une ville d'Angleterre, un gamin aux courts cheveux blonds marchait en shootant dans une conserve qui trainait par terre. Du haut de ses 6 ans, il était plutôt costaud pour son âge et avait actuellement une moue colérique qui lui donnait un air de petit voyou. Ses mains étaient enfoncé dans les poches déformées de son pantalon troué au niveau des genoux, son t-shirt, non rentré dans son pantalon dépassait de sous le vieux pull aux manches trop longues qui était ridiculement rabattues plusieurs fois au niveau des poignets. Ses chaussures baillaient, laissant voir la semelle qui se détachait du reste. Bref côté habillement, il était plutôt misérable. Ca reflétait d'ailleurs plutôt bien la rue dans laquelle il était. Noire et sale, sans bouche d'égout, ce qui laissait apparaître des rigoles d'eaux grise ou sombre, des voyous avaient renversé les poubelles et les vitres étaient sois cassées, sois fendues. Et il fallait ajouter à cela les magasins 'louches' aux pancartes bariolées. Rue charmante donc….De plus à cette heure ci, il faisait encore un peu nuit, ce qui la rendait encore dangereuse à une telle heure.

- « Hé La touffe ! Qu'est que tu fais dans les rues les plus mal fréquentées à ct'heure là ? Encore à l'affut d'un vol de bouffe ? » S'écria une voix derrière lui, provenant d'un garçon des rues, de 5 ans son aîné, apprenti cordonnier de son état, qui avait un accent quelque peu 'argotique'. Le petit haussa son 'unique' sourcil, source de son surnom, car les deux s'était rejoint et donnaient l'impression qu'il n'y en avait qu'un. Surnom qu'il détestait et il se fit un '_devoir' _de le rappeler _gentiment_ à son _« ami »_

- « Je m'appelle Rhadamanthe ! Crétin ! » Siffla le môme dans un argo qui rendrait son anglais difficile à comprendre pour un touriste. L'autre soupira devant ce nom à rallonge. S'ennuyant un peu en perspective de sa journée de travail, il eut envie de rigoler un peu et répliqua :

- « C'est vachement long ! Qu'est que tu dirais de Radis ? » Il grimaça de douleur quand le gamin lui fila un coup de pied dans le genou. Le plus âgé frotta de la main droite la zone endolorie et décida de répliquer en frappant là où ça faisait mal, et se redressant de toute sa taille, dominant le gamin de toute la hauteur de ses 11 ans il attaqua. « Dis donc…espèce de sale môme, tu devrais apprendre les bonnes manières…M-I-N-U-S ».

Il haussa à son tour un de ses sourcils quand la bordée d'injures plus ou moins colorées se déversa sur lui avec une virulence étonnante. Le gamin déversait un de ces venins….c'était stupéfiant...Et amusant. Il ricana et n'eut alors qu'à tendre la main pour stopper une touffe blonde qui voulait lui sauter dessus….comme d'habitude. L'apprenti, déjà en retard, finit par en avoir marre et, d'un coup de genou bien placé, il expédia le minus par terre. Celui-ci se remit à vociférer des insultes qui auraient fait rougir un charretier.

De nouveau le futur cordonnier grimaça : il lui donnait mal à la tête ce Rhadamanthe….

- « Tu me fatigue petit casse pieds » Il attrapa par le col le morpion qui avait l'intention de lui sauter –encore- dessus et le jeta plus loin avant de tourner les talons et de partir.

Rhadamanthe se redressa et foudroya son aîné du regard, se remettant à _râler_.

- « Quand je s'rais grand, j't'éclaterais la gueule, j'te péterais les dents espèce de….

- Seigneur quel langage pour un gamin de 5 ans ! » S'exclama un livreur qui posait sa marchandise devant un entrepôt.

- « J't'emmerde le croûton ! » fit _gracieusement _le _charmant_ gamin. « ET puis j'ai SIX ans vieux Schnock ! » Et il partit en courant loin de cette bande d'enquiquineurs.

Sur un toit, plus haut un homme aux cheveux qui brillaient comme l'or était immobile, yeux grands ouverts, un peu choqué pour le coup. Choqué oui, le comble pour un dieu. Il posa une main sur son visage, fatigué d'avance à l'idée du boulot qu'il allait avoir.

- « Là…..là je vais avoir du boulot ! » Il ne se découragea pas pour autant, après tout l'enfant, tout grossier qu'il était, n'avait que 6 ans. La question des manières et du langage ne pouvaient que s'arranger n'est ce pas ?

Enfin il espérait sinon… _Thanatos friserait une jolie crise de nerfs, lui qui avait l'irrespect en horreur_. Car son jumeau (comme Hadès bien sûr) voulait des hommes droits, justes et bien élevés pour siéger au Tribunal des Enfers. C'était normal….et pour cela il fallait avoir de bonnes manières, montrer d'exemple aussi car ce serait les 3 plus puissants des Spectres. Déjà qu'il devrait les élever jusqu'à leurs 15/16 ans ! Et que outre les combat, il se devait de leur apprendre le grec, les bonnes manières, les éduquer quoi…..ils allaient être Juges quoi…._pas des bourrins_ qui aller se contenter de taper sur l'adversaire.

-« C'était lui Rhadamanthe ? » demanda Minos en suivant des yeux le petit blond qui se dirigeait vers la place du marché.

-« Oui….C'était lui » marmonna le dieu du sommeil, refusant de se décourager_. C'était peut être seulement une première impression_ ? « Allons-y… »

Il descendit de son perchoir, suivit précautionneusement des deux autres enfants qui regardaient autour d'eux avec curiosité. Ni Eaque, ni Minos ne s'étaient étonnés de se trouver en quelques secondes dans un autres pays. Hypnos leurs avait dit **_« Je suis un Dieu »_** et ils l'avaient cru, tout simplement. Donc même si cela les émerveillaient, les impressionnaient, ils ne s'étonnaient pas des pouvoirs de leur accompagnateur. _Pour l'instant, cela va sans dire…._

_A cet âge là, tout paraît 'normal'_

* * *

Rhadamanthe arriva à la place du marché, c'était un grand espace couvert emplis de stand divers. Les bâches colorées s'étendaient en ligne presque parfaite. Les odeurs mêlées de pain chaud, de poisson, de viande en train de cuire (surtout du poulet), de fruits aussi et même d'épices. L'enfant fit un tour d'horizon, ignorant la faim qui lui tordait le ventre. Il marcha à travers les étalages jusqu'à un stand bien précis. Le vendeur lui fit un sourire.

- « Rhadamanthe ! Je me demandais justement si tu te pointerais aujourd'hui ! » L'homme était grand, légèrement enveloppé, avec une 'couronne de cheveux' entourant un crâne presque chauve. Son tablier blanc, encore impeccable puisqu'il venait juste de le mettre, faisait ressortir les couleurs sombres de ses vêtements. Il tendit la main pour tapoter gentiment celle du gamin qui faisait la tête, pour ne pas changer. « Comment ca va gamin ?

- A ton avis ? Si j'avais la crève je ne serais pas venu ! » Loin de se vexer de cette réponse, l'homme se mit à rire, sortant en même temps son couteau pour terminer de découper sa viande et vérifiant que son 'grill' était chaud.

- « Tu as faim ?

- Oui ! » Au moins il était franc, mais généralement il ne venait que parce qu'il avait faim. Il ne fallait pas compter sur son père pour le nourrir. Le gosse venait les jours de marché pour demander à manger et l'homme ne savait pas comment il faisait les autres jours.

- « Tu fais quoi quand y a pas le marché ? Quand j'suis pas là ?

- J'vais à la distribution de soupe au 'secours populaire' près du couvent. Elles m'en donnent toujours un peu plus. Elles me laissent aussi prendre une douche ! C'pas beaucoup mais c'est mieux que rien ! » Marmonna l'enfant, parlant mieux que d'habitude, preuve qu'il savait quand même tenir sa langue. Ou que les insultes étaient plus de la frime que de l'habitude. _Quand on est seul il faut savoir se débrouiller…._

- « J'espère que tu fais attention à ton langage là bas ? » s'inquiéta l'homme, imaginant la scène en se retenant de rire. Avec son langage 'soutenu', le petit pourrait les choquer. Mais l'enfant, saisissant la saucisse chaude qu'il lui tendait répondit, après avoir mordu dedans.

- « Bien sûr ! Je suis pas un sale voyou ! Tu m'prends pour qui au juste ? » Demanda t'il en jetant un regard plein de défi à son interlocuteur qui garda le silence, préférant se taire sur ce coup là. Même si _ce petit garçon_ ne lui faisait pas du tout peur.

-« ….

- Ca veut dire quoi c'silence ? » Grogna la petit en foudroyant son bienfaiteur du regard. Celui-ci, pas impressionné pour deux sous par cette crevette se contenta de secouer la tête. Il préféra calmer le jeu avant que le gosse s'énerve et déverse toutes les insultes de son répertoire. Ca risquerait de faire fuit les clients.

- « Non bien sûr que non tu n'es pas un voyou, tu aurais juste besoin d'aller à l'école…histoire de…

- J'suis mal élevé c'est ça ? » Grogna le petit, comprenant parfaitement. Il n'était pas idiot, loin de là.

-« ….

- Plaints toi à mon père ! Quand il aura fini d'cuver son vin ! » Grogna l'enfant, ses yeux s'assombrissant à la pensée de ce père indigne qui ne s'occupait pas de lui. Raison pour laquelle il passait toutes ses journées dans les rues, devant se débrouiller seul pour manger, son père dépassant tout son argent en alcool ou en tabac, quand il ne travaillait pas à la mine. Ce n'était pas les meilleures conditions de vie pour un enfant. Son père d'ailleurs le fera surement aller à la mine quand il serait en âge de le faire.

_Pas étonnant qu'il ait ce comportement_, songea le marchand, _ca ressemble plus à un « appel au secours » ou a une tentative d'attirer l'attention qu'autre chose. _

L'enfant se leva et rentra les mains dans ses poches. Il regarda le marché qui commençait à s'animer grâce aux clients qui arrivaient. Puis il partit sans un regard en arrière en direction de sa maison. Enfin maison, c'était un petit endroit, à peine quatre pièces, au 3ème étage d'un vieil immeuble. Une petite salle à manger/cuisine, une salle minuscule avec toilette et lavabo et deux chambres. Ignorant les ronflements qui sortaient de celle de son paternel, il alla dans la sienne et s'assit sur son lit, faisant grincer les vieux ressorts. Normalement son père aurait déjà du être parti mais aujourd'hui, visiblement, il avait décidé d'être malade. Cela risquait de diminuer son salaire.

_Ca fera moins de dépenses inutiles_ pensa cyniquement le petit garçon. Il aurait bien aimé se rendormir maintenant qu'il avait soulagé sa faim mais l'odeur stagnant dans l'appartement l'écœurait. Son père avait du inviter des amis pour jouer aux cartes hier soir, ce qui expliquaient ce parfum d'alcool et de tabac (et peut-être d'autres choses) mêlés. Il ressortit de sa chambre et lança un coup d'œil méprisant à la forme sous la couverture dans l'autre chambre.

_Père indigne_

Cet homme avait toujours fait le minimum pour lui, presque rien à manger, mais un toit point. Et en plus il ne l'aimait pas, sous prétexte que sa mère était morte en le mettant au monde. L'enfant détestait qu'il parle d'elle, il haïssait l'homme de rejeter la faute sur lui. Il savait pourtant qu'il n'était pas responsable mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer que peut-être son géniteur avait raison….Il secoua la tête, chassant ses pensées négatives, il savait également que l'homme ne le gardait que pour le mettre à travailler à la mine d'ici un ou deux ans, histoire d'avoir un peu plus d'argent.

_Pourquoi rentrait il chez lui dans ce cas ? Tout simplement parce que c'était le seul endroit qu'il pouvait appeler maison. Tout simplement parce qu'un enfant comme lui ne pouvait vivre dans la rue. Tout du moins la nuit…..puisqu'il y passait ses journées._

Il soupira et décida de retourner dehors. Essayer de prendre une douche au moins, car ses cheveux le grattaient désagréablement. Il espéra d'ailleurs qu'il n'avait pas de poux. Il n'avait aucun moyen de s'en débarrasser alors ca serait plutôt ennuyeux.

_Manquerait plus que ça…._

Une fois dehors il marcha dans la rue sale, boueuse et emplis de déchets qui n'était jamais ramassés. L'odeur était assez écœurante ici aussi. Il se mit à courir vers le cœur de la ville où c'était plus propre, où il y avait le marché, les magasins, les écoles et le 'secours populaire'. Alors qu'il passait dans une ruelle vide pour aller plus vite, une voix résonna derrière lui.

- « Bonjour Rhadamanthe » Il stoppa et se retourna, voyant devant lui un homme habillé d'étranges habits, aux longs cheveux couleur d'or et des yeux aux tons miels qui semblaient …..Non qui _étaient_ vraiment captivants. Néanmoins Rhadamanthe avait déjà vu des gens qui étaient souriant et semblaient doux avec les enfants, généralement c'était des types louches.

_Et puis d'où il savait son nom ce type ? C'était louche ça_ !

- « Z'êtes qui vous ? Et puis comment vous connaissez mon nom ? » Demanda t'il plus aimablement qu'il n'avait voulue à la base. C'est alors qu'il remarqua deux enfants cachés derrière l'inconnu. L'un était brun aux yeux bleu, très pâle, petit et maigre. L'autre un peu plus grand, plutôt pâlot lui aussi aux yeux ambrés et aux cheveux blancs. D'ailleurs c'était étrange mais depuis qu'il avait croisé leurs regards il avait l'impression bizarre que les connaître.

- « Je connais ton nom…. » Commença le 'type louche' après un silence « parce que….je te connais toi ! » termina t'il énigmatiquement, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

- « Ca veut dire quoi ça ? » Marmonna le blond, impressionné dans l'avouer devant ce type qui le dominait de toute sa taille et qui semblait si ….si…..il ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt sur un mot pour le définir. Une chose était certaine _: ce type était bizarre !_

- « Vous êtes pas net comme type !

- Possible…..tout dépend de ce que tu entends par là.

- …..J'ai pas le temps de discuter avec un vieux ! Salut ! » Il s'apprêtait à repartir mais il fut soulever soudain en l'air par une puissance qu'il ressentait au plus profond de lui. Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et frémit malgré lui devant les yeux d'or de l'inconnu qui luisaient étrangement et également devant son index qui semblait entouré de petites étincelles de même couleur.

« _Ne t'en fait pas Rhadamanthe_ » fit une voix dans sa tête. La voix de l'homme mais il ne parlait pas, ses lèvres restaient closes « _Je ne suis pas un 'vieux' type louche qui suit les enfants. Je ne te veux aucun mal ! Au contraire ! »_

Rhadamanthe sentit qu'il retombait lourdement par terre, à plat ventre. Il se redressa en grimaçant et vit les deux autres enfants penchés sur lui avec curiosité. L'homme s'approchait également, et cette fois il parla à voix haute.

- « Je m'appelle Hypnos…..et je viens t'offrir….ce que tu n'aura jamais en restant ici ! Je viens t'offrir une vraie vie…. »

* * *

A SUIVRE (Prochain chapitre, le début de l'entrainement et un passage avec Thanatos)

_Pour Rhada en petit 'voyou' issue d'un milieu pauvre et populaire je m'explique : Dans beaucoup de fanfic, on le montre (adulte) comme un dandy, un aristocrate distingué, des trucs comme ça. Oui mais moi, tout en aimant cette vision de lui que je mettrais surement plus tard (on a du mal à l'imaginer autrement de toute façon non ?), je voulais montrer qu'à la base, dans mon histoire, il n'avait rien de distingué, qu'il était grossier, avec un langage « des rues » et qui n'aimait pas beaucoup les adultes. Ca fait un parallèle avec Eaque qui craint les adultes, et aussi avec Minos, qui lui, est le seul à « laisser une chance avant de juger » tout en se méfiant. Rhadamanthe va changer avec l'entrainement, l'amitié avec les deux autres et l'apprentissage du grec mais ça prendra du temps. Quand je disais que Hypnos allait avoir beaucoup de boulot. _

_(J'aurais pu en faire un gentil petit garçon mais Minos et Eacque sont déjà comme ça donc...)_

* * *


End file.
